uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 20/kjv
: }|1| 20:1 Wine is a mocker, strong drink is raging: and whosoever is deceived thereby is not wise. }} : }|2| 20:2 The fear of a king is as the roaring of a lion: whoso provoketh him to anger sinneth against his own soul. }} : }|3| 20:3 It is an honour for a man to cease from strife: but every fool will be meddling. }} : }|4| 20:4 The sluggard will not plow by reason of the cold; therefore shall he beg in harvest, and have nothing. }} : }|5| 20:5 Counsel in the heart of man is like deep water; but a man of understanding will draw it out. }} : }|6| 20:6 Most men will proclaim every one his own goodness: but a faithful man who can find? }} : }|7| 20:7 The just man walketh in his integrity: his children are blessed after him. }} : }|8| 20:8 A king that sitteth in the throne of judgment scattereth away all evil with his eyes. }} : }|9| 20:9 Who can say, I have made my heart clean, I am pure from my sin? }} : }|10| 20:10 Divers weights, and divers measures, both of them are alike abomination to the LORD. }} : }|11| 20:11 Even a child is known by his doings, whether his work be pure, and whether it be right. }} : }|12| 20:12 The hearing ear, and the seeing eye, the LORD hath made even both of them. }} : }|13| 20:13 Love not sleep, lest thou come to poverty; open thine eyes, and thou shalt be satisfied with bread. }} : }|14| 20:14 It is naught, it is naught, saith the buyer: but when he is gone his way, then he boasteth. }} : }|15| 20:15 There is gold, and a multitude of rubies: but the lips of knowledge are a precious jewel. }} : }|16| 20:16 Take his garment that is surety for a stranger: and take a pledge of him for a strange woman. }} : }|17| 20:17 Bread of deceit is sweet to a man; but afterwards his mouth shall be filled with gravel. }} : }|18| 20:18 Every purpose is established by counsel: and with good advice make war. }} : }|19| 20:19 He that goeth about as a talebearer revealeth secrets: therefore meddle not with him that flattereth with his lips. }} : }|20| 20:20 Whoso curseth his father or his mother, his lamp shall be put out in obscure darkness. }} : }|21| 20:21 An inheritance may be gotten hastily at the beginning; but the end thereof shall not be blessed. }} : }|22| 20:22 Say not thou, I will recompense evil; but wait on the LORD, and he shall save thee. }} : }|23| 20:23 Divers weights are an abomination unto the LORD; and a false balance is not good. }} : }|24| 20:24 Man's goings are of the LORD; how can a man then understand his own way? }} : }|25| 20:25 It is a snare to the man who devoureth that which is holy, and after vows to make enquiry. }} : }|26| 20:26 A wise king scattereth the wicked, and bringeth the wheel over them. }} : }|27| 20:27 The spirit of man is the candle of the LORD, searching all the inward parts of the belly. }} : }|28| 20:28 Mercy and truth preserve the king: and his throne is upholden by mercy. }} : }|29| 20:29 The glory of young men is their strength: and the beauty of old men is the grey head. }} : }|30| 20:30 The blueness of a wound cleanseth away evil: so do stripes the inward parts of the belly. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *